The Midnight Hunt
by sabun cair
Summary: Big Al & Leon—Albert Friedrick cuma ingin mencari uang tambahan lalu pulang. Bukannya terlibat dalam perburuan changeling bersama seorang anggota elit kepolisian sihir. #PandoraBox


**Big AL © **PowerFX Systems AB

**Leon © **Zero-G Limited

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. **No commercial profit taken**.

**warning **cliché &amp; cliffhanger. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n **percobaan menggarap kotak **Trois**. mengambil inspirasi dari mitologi Irlandia tentang changeling dan faeries dengan beberapa modifikasi (berarti secara nggak langsung ngambil kotak **Deux **juga hohoho #pose) ;) dikerjakan sambil mendengar **Gigantic OTN **– **kradness ft un:c **(OMG lagunya ngaco banget!)

* * *

**The Midnight Hunt**

by devsky

* * *

Aku melirik arloji murah yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah terlalu malam bagi para pekerja kantor untuk tetap ngotot menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi itu mereka. Untuk seorang supir taksi sepertiku, ini jelas belum terlalu larut. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai ukul tiga—waktu yang ditetapkan untuk mengembalikan taksi kembali ke _pool_. Dan beberapa jam tentu lebih dari cukup untuk menambah lembaran yen yang nantinya harus kusetor pada perusahaan.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berada. Di bandara. Menunggu penumpang.

Sudah nyaris satu jam aku di sini, tapi belum ada penumpang yang naik. Wajar memang, di malam begini orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat biasanya keluar dengan mobil jemputan dari sanak saudara. Hanya segelintir orang yang naik taksi malam-malam begini, itu pun biasanya terpaksa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Keterpaksaan mereka adalah rejeki untukku.

Aku membalik halaman surat kabar yang tengah kubaca untuk membunuh waktu. Saham yang menguat; Kecelakaan pesawat; Topan di prefektur sebelah; berita tidak penting; berita tidak penting. Aku menghela napas.

Aku bukan orang yang punya masalah dalam tunggu-menunggu, sungguh. Pekerjaanku sebelum ini telah menggodokku sedemikian rupa agar terbiasa untuk menunggu dalam jangka waktu lama sekali. Tapi duduk diam di dalam mobil, memperhatikan orang-orang berseliweran sambil mendengar suara dari radio atau membaca koran seperti ini … entah kenapa rasanya jadi berkali lipat lebih membosankan. Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud mengeluh. Hanya mencoba jujur.

Tak menemukan hal yang menarik, aku akhirnya melipat kembali koran yang sudah kubeli sejak tadi siang. Menaruhnya di sisi jokku kemudian mengambil sarung tangan putih yang tadi kulepas dan kuletakkan di _dashboard_.

Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua peraturan di sini. Berpakaian rapi, aku masih bisa terima. Tapi tidak dengan peraturan soal sarung tangan ini. Bah, bahkan di musim dingin pun aku nyaris tak pernah menggunakannya—tak peduli sekeras apa pun Ann, istriku, memaksa. Tak nyaman. Tapi karena ini peraturan maka … baiklah. Lagipula aku baru bekerja setahun dan tidak ingin dipecat hanya karena melanggar peraturan bodoh ini.

Kedua tanganku telah terbungkus rapi oleh sarung tangan, ketika mataku menatap seorang pria mendekat lewat kaca spion. Dia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah, sebuah isyarat yang cukup jelas jika ia akan menaiki taksiku.

Sambil menghela napas lega dengan tak kentara, aku menekan tombol pada remote. Pintu penumpang belakang di sebelah kiri pun terbuka dan pria itu masuk.

"Gerbang Nemesis." Adalah kata pertama yang pria itu ucapkan setelah pintu kembali tertutup secara otomatis.

Jika yang duduk di kursi supir adalah orang lain, mungkin dia akan menoleh ke bangku penumpang dan bertanya, "Apakah pramugari di pesawat memberi Anda terlalu banyak bir, Pak?" karena tidak pernah sekalipun Gerbang Nemesis tercetak dalam peta. Tapi hal lain berlaku untukku, tentu saja.

Gerbang Nemesis adalah nama sebuah portal yang kami, kaum penyihir, gunakan untuk keluar-masuk ke dunia manusia. Letaknya ada di gerbang barat sebuah pemakaman tua, tak jauh dari Sekolah Asrama Putra Utara Utau. Jika jalan dari bandara, kira-kira makan waktu 45-55 menit untuk sampai ke sana.

Mungkin, saat kubilang 'penyihir', beberapa dari kalian ada yang mendengus geli. Tapi tidak, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kalian pikir Merlin hanyalah tokoh dalam legenda? Kalian pikir perburuan penyihir besar-besaran di Salem hanya karangan?

Penyihir benar-benar ada. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang. Hanya saja kami tinggal di sebuah sisi yang berbeda dari tempat tinggal manusia. Sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi.

Tapi bukan berarti kami selalu bersembunyi. Tidak, tidak. Banyak penyihir yang hidup ataupun berkeliaran di sekitar manusia. Mereka punya alasan masing-masing, mulai dari alasan pekerjaan (seperti aku dan, mungkin, penumpangku malam ini), penelitian, hingga alasan yang lebih pribadi dan filosofis seperti cinta.

Intinya, meski kami tinggal di suatu sudut yang berbeda dengan manusia, tapi beberapa dari kami juga butuh berinteraksi dengan mereka. Karena itulah, ada yang dinamakan Portal.

Dan jika kubilang portal, tolong jangan membayangkan sebilah palang kurus bergaris putih-hitam yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup jalanan. Portal ini bentuknya tak lebih dari sekedar gerbang pemakaman yang biasa kalian temui. Hitam dengan karat di beberapa sisi. Jika seorang penyihir lewat sana, ia akan langsung terkirim ke dimensi penyihir.

Wush! Hilang dalam satu kedipan. Seperti angin.

Akan tetapi, ketika orang biasa yang melewatinya, ia tak akan ke mana-mana. Kaki mereka hanya akan membawa ke kawasan pemakaman itu sendiri.

Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara portal itu bekerja, mantra rumit macam apa yang digunakan para petinggi untuk mengawasinya tetap aman dan diketahui pihak luar (serius! Maksudku, sebuah portal sihir di dunia manusia? Aku berani bertaruh, satu orang manusia saja tahu, mereka pasti langsung geger), atau hal-hal lain berkenaan dengan itu. Dan aku juga tidak begitu menaruh perhatian.

Oh, beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan mengenai portal, mereka seperti bus yang tujuannya tetap. Jika tiketnya bilang bus itu akan membawamu ke halte subway di ujung kota, maka kau akan dibawa ke halte subway di ujung kota. Gerbang Nemesis sendiri akan langsung mengantar penyihir yang melewatinya ke salah satu kawasan pemerintahan. Kami menyebut kawasan itu Distrik Pusat Pencatatan Sipil Penyihir, karena memang di sanalah data-data administratif para penyihir berkumpul dan disimpan.

Aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu mengenai tempat itu karena jarang ke sana—tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke jalan-jalan yang berbatasan dengan beberapa gedung pemerintahan, kecuali mereka memang punya urusan. Hanya sering berkeliling di beberapa blok yang padat akan para pegawai. Tapi aku tahu satu hal: distrik itu akan kehilangan lebih dari setengah orang-orangnya saat jam kerja usai berdentang pukul 3 sore.

Dan aku yakin, tidak ada turis maupun rombongan wisata anak sekolah yang tertarik mengunjungi gedung pemerintahan yang terbuka untuk umum (yang sudah tentu berjumlah sangat sedikit) tengah malam begini.

Para petugas dari Divisi Keamanan selalu melakukan patroli. Dan berurusan dengan mereka, benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Percayalah.

Beberapa dari petugas yang berpatroli kudengar berbadan kekar serta memiliki otot-otot kaki yang kuat akibat latihan yang mereka terima. Ekspresi dingin yang menempel menyiratkan jika mereka tak ragu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kapanpun pada orang asing. Beberapa petugas yang lain berpatroli dengan anjing-anjing lincah yang punya dua kepala. Sisanya adalah mereka yang kami sebut dengan Jiwa Sisa—kumpulan tulang-belulang dengan jubah hitam rombeng. Berasal dari jiwa para peri yang terbentuk dari keputusasaan. Mereka bergerak dengan melayang seperti ubur-ubur hitam dan merupakan mimpi terburuk para penyusup.

Dengan sederet daftar di atas, sudah jelas kawasan pemerintahan sama sekali bukan tempat yang direkomendasikan untuk dikunjungi malam hari.

Makanya, begitu tahu tujuan penumpangku malam ini, mau tak mau aku langsung menaikkan alis sambil melirik sedikit ke kursi penumpang di belakang. Tampak pria itu tengah duduk sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang berwarna hijau. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah sementara rambut pirangnya agak acak-acakan—meski tak bisa dibilang berantakan sepenuhnya. Pria itu terlihat seperti pegawai kantor yang mengambil terlalu banyak jam lembur, kemudian kena serangan stress.

"Oh? Langsung ke Distrik Pusat Pencatatan Sipil Penyihir?" tanyaku sambil tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada tertarik dalam suaraku. "Tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana malam-malam begini."

"Dan aku ke sana memang bukan untuk kunjungan."

Masuk akal, tukasku dalam hati.

"Oh? Anda petugas di sana, Sir?" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku bertanya, kali ini sambil menarik persneling. Taksi telah mulai berjalan. Argo juga telah menyala.

"Aku bekerja di Unit Kepolisian Sihir, sebenarnya."

"Staff?"

"Bagian Khusus."

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah siulan pendek. "Ah! Tidak kusangka penumpangku malam ini adalah seorang anggota elit. Sebuah kehormatan."

Menjadi anggota Unit Kepolisian Sihir adalah salah satu pekerjaan paling sulit, itu yang selalu kudengar sejak kecil. Mereka bertanggung jawab akan keamanan setiap penyihir dari setiap sihir hitam, kutukan terlarang yang dilepas sengaja, dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Sebuah pengakuan; sejak kecil, aku telah diracuni cerita-cerita heroik tentang Unit Kepolisian Sihir. Maklumlah, keluargaku adalah salah satu keluarga yang cukup konservatif. Mereka selalu berpikir, mengabdi pada pemerintah sihir—atau jika menggunakan bahasa kaum fundamental; anjing-anjing pemerintah— adalah sebuah keharusan. Agak kolot, memang. Tapi harus kuakui, aku cukup terbawa oleh didikan mereka hingga pernah sampai bermimpi agar kelak menjadi salah satu bagian dari unit tersebut dan melindungi orang-orang serta para tetua. Terdengar keren. Terutama untuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang waktu itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Tidak, tidak. Reaksi Anda terlalu berlebihan." Pria di bangku penumpang mengibaskan sebelah tangan, mengembalikanku pada konversasi. "Aku baru masuk tiga minggu yang lalu dan masih belum punya pengalaman."

Sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyum miring. "Anda yang terlalu merendah. Berapa lama Anda bekerja tak mengubah kenyataan jika butuh kemampuan ekstra untuk bisa masuk ke sana."

"Aku hanya beruntung, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sangat menyukai Anda, Sir." Aku menjawab sembari memutar kemudi, membuat mobil berbelok ke kanan. Masuk ke sebuah jalan raya yang cukup ramai.

Melalui kaca-kaca etalase toko-toko yang kulewati, aku melirik pantulan mobil dan melihat mereka memantulkan wujud taksi yang kukendarai. Chevrolet tipe lama dengan cat kuning yang sudah usang. Aku mendengus setengah geli pada pantulan tersebut. Mereka semua palsu, tentu saja.

Di mata manusia, mobil yang kukendarai memang tampak seperti apa yang terpantul di kaca. Tapi, jika kau punya mata yang istimewa, kau akan dapat melihat bagaimana cat-cat kuning itu luntur digantikan warna hitam mengilap. Bentuk mobilnya juga perlahan-lahan berubah.

Kenapa manusia tidak dapat melihatnya? Karena di setiap taksi sihir yang beroperasi di sini terpasang sebuah mantra. Mantra Pengalih, namanya. Sebuah mantra sederhana, tapi cukup ampuh membuat ilusi optik. Memanipulasi—jika aku meminjam kosa kata Ann yang merupakan lulusan terbaik saat kuliah di jurusan Teologi Sihir dulu.

Sementara di luar taksi yang kukendarai bertransformasi, di dalam sini nyaris tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya kartu identitasku yang terpasang di _dashboard _yang berubah. Mulai dari foto, hingga data-data di dalamnya. Tokihisa Ren, yang tadinya tercetak di situ, kini berubah menjadi Albert Friedrick, namaku yang sebenarnya. Dan, tentu saja, wajahku.

Wajahku juga perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Penghalang yang tadinya terpasang telah kusingkirkan. Dari spion samping aku melirik, tak terlalu terkejut mendapati janggut kambingku kian samar dan lenyap. Kerut-merut di wajah juga menghilang. Rontok seperti topeng tanah liat yang pecah menjadi kepingan. Singkatnya, aku memuda—walau kata itu tidak sebenarnya tepat, sih. Ini memang wajahku yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin perubahan ini terlihat agak menakutkan. Tapi, percayalah, kami, para supir taksi yang beroperasi melintasi dua dunia, telah sering melakukannya. Penumpangku malam ini juga sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Karena dia tetap fokus ke jalanan dan tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Sepertinya Unit Kepolisian Sihir akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk sekali ya, Sir?" Aku mencoba memecah hening yang sempat menyeruak sesaat tadi.

"Maaf?"

"Cara Anda menarik napas, Sir." Aku memperjelas. "Kelihatan begitu berat seolah-olah Anda sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Antara urusan pekerjaan dan asmara, kutebak?"

Di luar perkiraan, pria itu tertawa. Wah, orang ini cukup ramah, rupanya. Aku beruntung. Beberapa orang penumpang biasanya hanya akan diam atau tersenyum kecil, menolak dengan halus ajakan mengobrol.

"Urusan pekerjaan, mungkin. Pekerjaan kami akhir-akhir ini sedikit lebih menumpuk dari biasanya," kata pria tersebut.

"Hmm. Apa masalah yang membuat kalian sampai kocar-kacir begini? Ada sekelompok orang yang melepas kutukan aneh? Oh, atau ada yang bermain-main dengan portal sihir?"

Kibasan tangan. "Kali ini menyangkut makhluk-makhluk kecil." Jeda sebentar. "Anda tahu, beberapa makhluk kecil bisa sangat merepotkan."

Aku mengingat sebuah kolom berita di koran yang tadi aku baca. Agak samar, karena pada dasarnya berita tersebut ada di sebuah sudut kecil dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi aku mengingat intinya. "Oh? Apa ini perihal para Peri Alter?"

Anggukan kepala. "Mereka agak merepotkan akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang merepotkan? Bukankah Peri Alter memang biasa membuat kekacauan?"

"Merepotkan jika mereka bergerak bersama Changeling." Dia menambahkan.

Mendengarnya, atensiku langsung muncul. "Tunggu, changeling? Ada apa dengan changeling? Mereka terlibat juga?"

Kali ini giliran dia yang menatapku penuh tanya. "Anda tahu tentang peri-peri itu, tapi tidak dengan changeling?"

"Berita di koran hanya menyebut tentang kelompok kecil Peri Alter yang menyerang perumahan warga." Dan mencuri beberapa mantel persediaan musim dingin dari beberapa toko, aku tadinya ingin menambahkan. Tapi kutelan kembali kalimatku. Berita yang terakhir itu terdengar lebih remeh. Tidak kelihatan punya relevansi.

Pria itu terdiam, seperti tengah berpikir. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Tapi aku samar-samar bisa mendengar dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti; "aneh" dan "mereka tidak seharusnya merahasiakan ini".

Karena topik terhenti sampai di sana, maka aku pun memutuskan tutup mulut. Berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi pada jalanan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa tenang seperti sebelumnya. Sebentar-sebentar, telunjukku mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi dengan gelisah.

Apa pun itu, topik ini mulai membuatku agak cemas. Terutama jika semua tentang Peri Alter dan changeling ini memang benar ada kaitannya. Aku bahkan bertaruh ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus.

Sebagai warga biasa, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak mengenai makhluk yang disebut peri. Aku hanya tahu hal-hal umum seperti; ukuran peri dewasa hanya setengah dari tinggi penyihir atau manusia biasa; mereka punya sepasang telinga yang runcing, dan; mereka juga punya kemampuan yang beragam—tergantung pada jenisnya. Jika dia Peri Hutan, maka dia bisa bicara dengan tanaman dan hewan. Jika dia adalah Peri Musim, maka dia punya sayap.

Satu lagi hal yang kuketahui mengenai peri, dia tidak lahir sebagaimana penyihir dan manusia pada umumnya. Mereka tercipta dari tawa, harapan, serta mimpi manusia. Terdengar indah. Karena itulah, banyak dari kami yang percaya bahwa mereka adalah salah satu makhluk paling menyenangkan. Tapi, di sinilah letak permasalahannya.

Seiring berkembangnya peradaban manusia, harapan dan mimpi tidak lagi murni seperti dulu. Mereka semakin kotor dan warnanya semakin pekat saja. Tapi harapan serta mimpi-mimpi buruk seperti itu tetap melahirkan para peri. Hanya saja wataknya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan para peri pada umumnya. Peri Alter, kami menyebutnya.

Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada legenda yang pernah mengatakan bahwa, dahulu kala, para Peri Alter juga suka menculik bayi-bayi manusia dan menggantikannya dengan changeling. Penyebabnya adalah karena karena dulu mimpi-mimpi buruk manusia tidaklah sekuat sekarang. Akibatnya, bayi-bayi Peri Alter yang tercipta seringkali cacat.

Karena itulah, mereka menculik bayi-bayi manusia dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah mimpi buruk—makhluk bernama changeling.

Itu legenda jaman dahulu. Tapi aku yakin, mereka benar-benar nyata.

Sekali dulu, jauh sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah, aku dan Ann pernah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon ek tua. Kami saling berdiskusi mengenai peri dan apa pun yang hidup berdampingan dengan penyihir. Kebetulan saja bahasan kami kali itu berputar cukup lama pada Peri Alter.

Kukatakan padanya, bahwa ketidaksukaan penyihir terhadap keberadaan mereka benar-benar besar. Itu karena mereka selalu mengacau setiap kali bertemu muka dengan makhluk selain jenis mereka. Tapi di satu sisi, jumlah Peri Alter yang sedikit terasa begitu melegakan. Belum ditambah fakta bahwa kini Peri Alter tinggal di bawah tanah, mengasingkan diri.

Sebagai seorang pelajar Ilmu Teologi Sihir, tentu saja Ann punya pandangan yang lebih luas mengenai sejarah serta kajian-kajian antropologis ketimbang aku yang hanya seorang siswa biasa di sebuah Sekolah Persiapan. Ann berkata, Peri Alter tetap ada, meski sedikit. Jaman masih berjalan sementara manusia berkembang. Begitu pula dengan pemikiran mereka. Siapa yang bisa menghentikan itu semua? Tidak ada. Siapa yang yakin jumlah Peri Alter akan tetap sama sementara manusia sendiri bertambah? Tidak ada yang yakin.

Waktu itu, aku hanya berpikir pemikiran Ann terlalu jauh dan terlalu serius. Tidak beralasan. _Deductio ad absurdum_.

Tapi kini, aku merasa semua pemikiran Ann kini mulai beralasan. Entah dia yang selalu berpandangan ke depan, atau memang dasar aku yang jalan pikirannya terlalu pendek.

Aku kembali membelokkan mobil. Kali ini ke arah kiri, masuk ke sebuah jalan yang sedikit lebih sempit.

Sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja semenjak konversasi terakhir. Penumpangku masih diam di tempatnya. Mungkin masih memikirkan tentang obrolan singkat kami tadi, atau mungkin juga sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh tidak sengaja membocorkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena aku sering mendengar bahwa Unit Kepolisian penuh dengan kerahasiaan—para bawahan yang mendapat informasi setengah-setengah dari atasannya sepertinya sudah lazim— maka aku memaklumi situasi ini dan memilih tutup mulut.

Lima menit lagi kami lalui dalam keheningan total. Tidak ada suara yang menyeruak selain suara dari radio; pengumuman mengenai dimulainya pemberlakuan jam malam. Itu artinya pria di belakang harus membayar beberapa ribu yen—atau jika menggunakan mata uang penyihir, beberapa puluh keping emas lira— lebih mahal. Biasalah, kebijakan perusahaan. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Mobil terus berjalan dan kami nyaris saja menghabiskan sekian menit lagi dalam keheningan, kalau saja tidak ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke tengah jalan. Membuatku refleks menginjak rem—walau tentu saja, aku tidak secara harfiah melakukannya. Remnya kuinjak dengan perlahan-lahan. Jika langsung diinjak, mobil pasti akan terlempar dan berguling karena saat itu aku mengemudikannya dalam kecepatan yang lumayan. Meski begitu, tetap saja tubuhku dan penumpangku maju ke depan akibat dorongan. Decit ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal juga terdengar begitu nyaring.

Beberapa detik pertama setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti, yang kulakukan hanya berkedip. Tapi setelah aku berhasil kabur dari kondisi _trance_, aku segera membuka jendela, melongokkan kepala ke luar. Kekesalanku tiba-tiba saja naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Padahal dari tadi jalanan sepi-sepi saja. Kosong malah, karena jam tidur sudah lama lewat. Sebagian besar cahaya dari toko-toko di pinggir jalan juga telah padam. Yang tersisa di sekitar sini hanya lampu-lampu kondominium yang terlihat kecil dan mirip serangga.

Anak yang berlari tadi usianya kira-kira empat belas dengan perawakan sedang, tubuh kurus, serta kulit putih pucat. Rambutnya pirang dan sepertinya agak panjang—karena dia mengikatnya sedikit ke belakang.

"Hei, kau!" Aku berteriak, kesal. Logikaku masih tak mampu menemukan alasan mengapa seorang bocah masih bisa berkeliaran di jalan tengah malam begini. "Jangan asal berlari menyebrang jalan!"

Meleset jauh dari perkiraanku, anak itu tidak merespon. Tidak ada permintaan maaf, tidak ada langkah kaki mundur representasi keterkejutan dan penyesalan. Aku hanya sempat melihat pundak anak itu bergerak sedikit, seolah ia tengah meletupkan tawa kecil.

Tanpa peringatan, anak itu malah menelengkan kepala, memandang ke arahku dengan matanya yang biru gelap dan mengerikan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya menarik seringai panjang. Aku berhenti bernapas dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat.

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Maksudku, tentu saja. Anak sehat mana yang malam-malam berkeliaran di jalan, menatap orang dengan cara yang menakutkan? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Apa yang membuat segalanya terlihat _salah_? Situasi saat ini juga menyulitkanku untuk membuat analisa. Karena itu, aku hanya tersentak kaget saat anak itu kembali berlari dan menghilang ke balik gang gelap di seberang jalan.

"Anak aneh." Tanpa sadar, aku meloloskan frasa tersebut. Kupikir cukup pelan, tapi sepertinya penumpangku bisa mendengar. Karena selanjutnya, ia berkata;

"Itu changeling."

"Hah?" Aku refleks membalikkan badan untuk menatap penumpangku, hanya untuk menemukan ia tengah menggenggam tongkat sihir dan membuka pintu sebelah kiri. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sudah melompat keluar. Berlari ke arah yang sama dengan tadi. Gerakannya gesit, seperti predator yang telah mengunci buruan makan malam.

Aku mengerang kesal sambil memukul setir. Serius. Yang kuinginkan cuma mencari uang tambahan kemudian pulang ke rumah. Bukannya terlibat dalam perburuan changeling bersama penumpang yang—sialnya— adalah anggota unit kepolisian khusus. Mengesalkan.

Sesaat aku terdiam, lalu mendecih sambil meraih tongkat sihirku dari dalam jas, kemudian mengikuti dua orang tadi. Sambil berlari, aku mendecih kesal.

Ah. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

cliffhanger. yeah. told you.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

devsky


End file.
